


Shave and a Haircut

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [48]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames needs a hair cut and goes to this old time barber shop that does the shave and a hair cut. Edward needs a trim as well and goes along with Dad. The barber gives Edward the full treatment as well (using a soft plastic knife to perform the "shave") and the two come home to Arthur who thinks that Edward looks even more like Eames's mini-me and it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave and a Haircut

When Eames decided that he needed a hair cut, it as the same time that Arthur started to notice Edward constantly sweeping his own hair off his brow. 

“If you’re getting a trim, would you mind taking Edward too? He’s getting hair in his eyes.”

“Aw, of course. He doesn’t have curls like Briar Rose so it’s less painful to cut his hair.”

Arthur laughed. Eames a thing for the way Arthur’s hair curled when it grew too long. He spent hours at a time running his fingers through it, twisting his fingers in it and loving the springiness of them. When Briar Rose was born, she had the exact type of hair texture, where as his boys did not. Edward had waves when he was a baby but they straightened out and it looked as if Phillip was going down the same path.

When Eames took Edward with him to get his hair cut, he went to an old style barber shop. It was Eames’ favorite place to go and the place he had gone to since he and Arthur began living together.The place still did full shaves complete with hot towels and straight razors. Edward was excited to go. It made him feel grown up since Arthur usually took him to a children’s salon. He held his father’s hand as they passed the spinning blue and red barber pole outside and when the bells jingled, a few of the barbers turned to look. The barbers were a variety of ages, most of them younger men around Eames’ age and one or two older gentlemen. Eames went straight to his usual guy, a man a bit taller than him with a full beard that was neatly trimmed and tattoos going up both arms. He wore all black and he and Eames spoke for a few moments before the barber noticed Edward.

“And who’s the little one?”

“This is my sprog, Edward. Edward, this is Jones.”

“Hello.” Edward said, unafraid and direct.

Jones was impressed, most children were shy or quiet but Edward was fearless.

“Are you here to get your hair cut too?”

Edward nodded and smiled.

“Awesome. You want to go first or you want to watch your dad?”

“Can I watch?”

Edward asked his father and Eames nodded.

When Eames sat down, Jones wrapped the plastic shawl over him, snapping it at the back of his neck. Edward watched intently, standing by Eames’ side and watching as Jones sprayed his hair with water, then trimmed it up before taking the electric clippers to the sides and the back, keeping it close. When he was done, he swept off the excess hair and then applied hot towel to Eames’ face after tipping his chair back. After a few minutes, when he was done, ones began to apply a pre-shaving oil, followed by the shaving cream with a full brush and Edward watched, quietly as Jones began stropping the straight razor.

“What’s that dad?”

“A straight razor. You have to be very skilled to use one, right mate?”

Jones grinned and nodded and before Jones began, Eames warned Edward to stay out of the way. Edward complied, watching, making sure he was always out of Jones’ way as he slowly shaved off and cleaned up Eames’ facial hair. When Jones was finished, he used a cool towel to wipe off the excess shaving cream and then applied a post shaving oil. After Eames looked in the mirror, satisfied, it was Edward’s turn. 

While Edward took off his hoodie and began climbing in a chair, Eames asked if Jones could somehow shave him, without actually shaving him. Jones assured him he had a practice blade that was essentially plastic and he could use that. Eames thanked him and then watched as Edward began to go through the same process. He was excited and smiled the whole time, listening as Jones tilted his head and asked him to stay still. When he finished his haircut, Jones applied a towel to Edward’s face after tilting his chair back. It wasn’t as hot as the one Eames had, but Edward was still and he didn’t complain at all. Eames smiled as Edward looked at him once the towel was removed and said,

“I get a shave too, right dad?”

“Of course, sprog. Jones is getting ready now.”

Edward beamed as Jones applied the shaving cream to him and while he did repeat the process of stropping his real blade against the belt, when he turned, he switched the real razor to the practice one and then began to “shave” Edward too.

When he was finished, cleaning him off with a cool towel, Edward looked at himself in the mirror, pushing himself up on the chair to look at his reflection, looking proud and excited. He thanked Jones and after Eames paid, he gave Edward Jones’ tip money to hand to him personally. 

They got back home a little while later, Edward beside his father as Arthur saw them.

“Look at my two men. Edward, your hair cut looks good.”

Edward smiled and looked up at Eames before turning back to Arthur.

“I got a shave!”

“You did? That’s so amazing. Let me feel.”

Edward walked over to Arthur and Arthur cupped his face, feeling his baby soft skin. He could smell the similar aftershave Eames used and he smiled and said,

“So you liked going to dad’s barber shop?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, you’ll go there from now on then.”

Edward beamed before he took off running to play and Arthur looked at his husband.

“You could have gotten him a different haircut. He looks like a smaller version of you.”

“He is a smaller version of me.” Said Eames as he removed his hoodie.

“Well, the haircut really accentuates it. You could have just gotten him a nice trim or something.”

“Nah. He likes it.”

Arthur couldn’t argue, he had never seen Edward so excited after a haircut. They both looked at him as he stood in the kitchen with Briar Rose and he leaned down to let her touch his face as he talked about getting a shave just like their dad. Arthur then turned and put his arms around Eames, kissing him as he felt Eames hold him in return. 

It was only a moment before they both heard Phillip waking up from his nap.

“When he gets old enough, I’ll take him too.” Said Eames.

Arthur laughed and put Phillip on his hip as they both began to walk into the kitchen.

“You still have time before that happens.”

Eames laughed and agreed.


End file.
